Vom Leben und Leiden eines Königs
by DarkTristania
Summary: Manchmal kann man alles geben, aber es ist nicht genug - das muss auch Thorin Eichenschild eines Tages feststellen... (Hauptcharakter: Thorin)


Vom Leben und Leiden eines Königs

Fahles Tageslicht fiel zwischen den Stoffbahnen hindurch, zierte den Boden mit blassen Streifen und beschien das breite, bequeme Bett in der Mitte des Raumes, unter dessen schwerer Decke seit einigen Stunden eine blasse Gestalt regungslos ruhte. Die Stille im Raum wurde nur von leisen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen durchbrochen. Schlafen konnte er, obwohl er die Augen geschlossen hielt, bereits seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr – zu sehr quälten ihn die Schmerzen, die in seinem Leib tobten. So also fühlt sich das Ende an, dachte Thorin Eichenschild und versuchte wider besseres Wissen den Kopf ein wenig zu bewegen. Sofort setzte ein unangenehmes Hämmern hinter seinen Schläfen ein, das sich rasch zu einem glühenden Stechen steigerte und seine Gedanken blockierte. Ein leises Aufstöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle und es dauerte mehrere Sekunden, ehe sich der jähe Schmerz zu einem dumpfen, aber erträglichen Pochen gesenkt hatte.

Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich seltsam schwer an und er versuchte sich krampfhaft zu entsinnen, was geschehen war. Alles hing mit den Geschehnissen des gestrigen Tages zusammen, doch der graue Nebel seiner Gedanken wollte nichts preisgeben, nicht einmal Erinnerungsfetzen. Das letzte, bewusste Bild war das eines schwarzen Abgrundes, in den er getorkelt war, dann war er gefallen… und dann nichts mehr. Wie kam es, dass er überhaupt hier erwachte? Und wo war dieses hier eigentlich?

Er versuchte zu blinzeln, doch auch auf seinen Augenlidern lasteten Tonnengewichte. Nach mehreren Anläufen gelang es ihm endlich diese einen Spaltbreit zu öffnen und es dauerte noch einmal genauso lang, bis sich die farbigen Schatten zu einem halbwegs klaren Bild zusammenfügten. Er starrte auf eine helle Zimmerdecke, die mehrere Fuß hoch über ihm schwebte und als er den Blick vorsichtig schweifen ließ erkannte er in der Dämmerung dunkles Holz, kostbare Stoffe und hier und da das schwache Glänzen metallener Gegenstände. Die Umgebung war ihm vertraut und er stellte mit milder Überraschung fest, dass er in seinem eigenen Bett lag. Seine Hände strichen über weiche Felle und die warmen Wolldecken, die jemand sorgsam über ihn gebreitet hatte, lagen schwer und drückend auf seiner Brust. Vorsichtig und mühsam atmete er ein. Die Luft roch schal und ein wenig abgestanden; außerdem fühlte sich seine Umgebung empfindlich kalt an. Warum hatte niemand daran gedacht ein Feuer zu entzünden, wenn man ihn schon hier her brachte?

Trotz der Schmerzen stemmte er die Ellbogen auf die weiche Unterlage und begann, sich Stück für Stück in die Höhe zu stemmen. Es gelang ihm wenigstens bis zu einer halbwegs aufrechten Position, dann musste er innehalten und die Augen zusammenkneifen. Das Licht erschien ihm unangenehm hell und zu dem Dröhnen in seinem Kopf gesellte sich nun auch noch ein leichter Schwindel, der das Zimmer in Bewegung versetzt und Übelkeit in seiner Kehle aufsteigen ließ. Für einen Moment kämpfte er dagegen an, dann ließ er sich mit einem keuchenden Laut wieder in die Kissen sinken und bedeckte mit einer Hand die Augen, ergab sich ganz der gnädigen Dunkelheit.

Thorin vernahm wenige Herzschläge später das leise Quietschen von Metall, dann das Scharren von Holz über Stein und schließlich das Tappen vorsichtiger Schritte. Jemand hatte den Raum betreten, bewegte sich zielstrebig auf das große Bett zu und blieb daneben stehen, bemüht so wenige Geräusche wie möglich zu verursachen.

„Thorin?", ertönte schließlich eine leise Stimme, die er als Dwalins erkannte.

Zuerst überlegte er, ob er sich schlafend stellen sollte, dann ließ er die Hand jedoch sinken und öffnete erneut unter Anstrengung die Augen. Sein alter Freund und Waffenbruder stand im Halbdunkel neben ihm, blickte auf ihn herab und schien ehrlich erleichtert zu sein, dass er wach war. Ein Lächeln spaltete seine Lippen und für einen Moment blitzten die weißen Zähne dahinter auf. „Wie geht es dir, mein Freund?", fragte er und schenkte Thorin einen besorgten Blick. Dieser schluckte ein paar Mal trocken, ehe er zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Dwa…lin."

Seine Stimme klang erschreckend rau und krächzend, doch er war froh dass es ihm überhaupt gelang, Worte zu formulieren.

„Was ist… geschehen…"

Eine buschige Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe.

„Erinnerst du dich an den gestrigen Abend?", wollte der Krieger wissen.

Unter Aufbietung seiner verbliebenen Kräfte und einem Rest Selbstbeherrschung deutete Thorin ein Kopfschütteln an.

„Es war eine Nacht voller Glanz und Glorie und du hast bis zum letzten Moment gekämpft", begann Dwalin zu erzählen und in seiner Stimme schwang leises Bedauern mit.

„Aber am Ende konnten wir nicht mehr für dich tun, als dich vom Schlachtfeld zu bringen. Es tut mir leid."

Schlacht… ein Kampf… ausgeführt gegen wen? Verzweifelt versuchte er, seine Erinnerung in Gang zu bringen und endlich formte sich ein vages Bild vor seinen Augen, hervorgehoben aus den Tiefen des grauen Nebels. Es zeigte ihm die verschwommenen Züge seiner beiden Neffen und er glaubte sich daran zu erinnern, sie zum gestrigen Tag an seiner Seite gesehen zu haben.

„Fíli und Kíli… waren sie… auch dort?"

Dwalin nickte schwer.

„Sie waren dort, wie wir alle."

Sein Blick wurde ein wenig milder. „Es geht ihnen den Umständen entsprechend. Sie haben fast so lange durchgehalten wie du."

Das hieß, dass es ihnen nicht gut ging, aber anscheinend auch nicht schlechter. Ein seltsam beruhigender Gedanke.

„Du solltest dich noch ein wenig ausruhen, Thorin. Du siehst furchtbar aus."

Der König fixierte den Veteran so gut es ging und war dankbar über das Mitgefühl, dass dieser ihm entgegen brachte.

„Dwalin… du warst mir stets ein… treuer Freund. Ein… Bruder im Kampfe und… im Geiste. Ich möchte, dass du… dich um die Jungs kümmerst… wenn ich einmal nicht mehr bin."

Das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer und schon wieder begann sich der Raum vor seinen Augen zu drehen, so dass er kurz innehalten musste, um neue Kraft zu sammeln. Der Krieger schwieg geduldig, wartete darauf, dass der König fortfuhr.

„Ich weiß, dass ich… oft hart zu ihnen bin. Aber ich möchte… ihnen so viel beibringen, wie ich kann. Die… die Bürde der Krone… sie sollen darauf vorbereitet sein."

Ein leises Lachen ertönte.

„Ich passe auf sie auf, keine Angst. Und ich vertraue darauf, dass du noch viel Zeit für ihre Ausbildung hast, Thorin. Wahrscheinlich mehr, als ihnen lieb ist."

Der Herrscher lächelte schwach.

„Ich danke dir. Dann kann ich diese Welt… in Frieden verlassen und… meinen Ahnen in die ewigen Hallen folgen."

Seine Lider schlossen sich, während erneut Schmerz und Übelkeit durch seinen gebeutelten Körper brandeten, doch wenigstens konnte er im Geist seinen Frieden schließen.

Leider schienen die Götter anderer Meinung zu sein, denn eben als er begann weg zu dämmern, öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Gemach erneut, diesmal schneller und von einem deutlich kalten Windzug begleitet. Er blinzelte, sah einen dunklen Schemen, der mit wehenden Röcken hereingestürmt kam und wappnete sich innerlich. Es war also soweit. Seine Reisebegleitung in die Ewigkeit war erschienen um ihn abzuholen und durch die Dunkelheit sicher an das Tor zu Mahals Hallen zu geleiten. Seltsam war allerdings, dass sie nun zu sprechen begann und das ausgerechnet mit der Stimme seiner Schwester.

„Thorin, du liegst ja immer noch im Bett! Es ist fast Mittag."

Dís machte sich keine Mühe ihre Stimme zu senken und die Worte schnitten scharf in seinen malträtierten Kopf, was ihn erneut zum Aufstöhnen brachte. Sein Blick suchte Dwalin, doch im nächsten Moment kniff er geblendet die Augen zusammen. Die Erscheinung hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster beiseite zu ziehen und dem Tageslicht zu erlauben, ungehindert in den Raum zu fluten.

Emsige Schritte näherten sich seinem Bett und hier im hellen Licht erkannte er seinen Irrtum. Es war keine geisterhafte Gestalt, sondern seine leibhaftige Schwester, die nun die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und ihn fast anklagend anblickte.

„Du bist mir ein schöner König, Thorin Thrainssohn. Da lässt man dich und meine werten Söhne einmal einen Abend alleine und schon stellt ihr nichts als Unfug an! Oh nein, mein Lieber, da hilft dir auch dein leidender Blick nicht. Welche Torheit hat euch geritten, ausgerechnet eine Herausforderung von Dáin Eisenfuß anzunehmen?"

Dáin? Herausforderung? Er verstand kein Wort und sein Gesichtsausdruck musste wohl Bände gesprochen haben. Dwalin war tatsächlich noch anwesend, wie er nun gleichfalls feststellte – dieser gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich, das nach einem unterdrückten Prusten klang.

„Welche… Herausforderung…?", fragte er nun zögernd, nicht sicher darüber, ob er die Antwort tatsächlich hören wollte.

„Zum Wetttrinken natürlich! Und dann auch noch mit Schnaps aus Dáins persönlichem Bestand. Herrjeh, hat dir der Alkohol so sehr zugesetzt, dass du dich nicht einmal mehr daran _erinnerst_?"

Das Prusten verwandelte sich in ein Kichern und Sekunden später in schallendes Gelächter. In der Anwesenheit der Königsschwester gelang es dem Krieger nicht mehr, seine ernste, getragene Miene zu bewahren, mit der er Thorin wenigstens ein bisschen Mitleid entgegengebracht hatte. Der König litt deutlich sichtbar unter dem schlimmsten Kater seines Lebens, inklusive vollständiger Erinnerungslücke an den gestrigen Tag.

Ehe Thorin sich die Blöße geben musste nach dem Anlass des Trinkgelages zu fragen, half ihm Dís unweigerlich weiter auf die Sprünge.

„Übrigens wünsche ich dir ein frohes, neues Jahr. Nun ja, oder wie man es bei deinem Zustand und dem gestrigen Fest zum Durinstag nennen kann."

Ihre Wut verrauchte allmählich und nun stahl sich auch auf ihre Züge ein schelmisches Lächeln.

„Wenn man den Erzählungen Glauben schenken darf, habt ihr euch alle drei wacker geschlagen."

„Das haben sie", ergänzte Dwalin nun immer noch kichernd.

„Es hat beinahe acht Runden gebraucht, um die Jungs unter den Tisch zu befördern und weitere vier, ehe du aufgegeben hast. Ich habe dich dann zusammen mit Balin in die Kammer geschafft – du hast geschnarcht, ehe du überhaupt im Bett lagst. Übrigens, Dáin würde ich heute lieber aus dem Weg gehen. Er kostet seinen Sieg gerade voll aus und wenn er dich trifft, wirst du seinen Spott garantiert zu spüren bekommen."

Nein, das würde er nicht. Thorin würde heute gar niemanden treffen; er blieb genau hier, solange bis es ihm deutlich besser ging. Dwalins Worte hatten den Mantel des Vergessens vollends gelüftet und nun endlich kehrten die gestrigen Ereignisse bruchstückhaft zurück. Vor einigen Tagen war eine Delegation aus den Eisenbergen in den Ered Luin eingetroffen und er hatte seinen Vetter gebeten, den Jahreswechsel mit ihnen zu feiern. Es lag schon eine geraume Weile zurück, dass er diesen zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und Dáin zeigte sich erfreut darüber, die warmen, behaglichen Hallen noch eine Weile länger genießen zu können. Als Dank versprach er Thorin eine Feier, die er „nicht so schnell vergessen würde". Wie verdammt Recht er doch damit hatte.

Dís schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und schien einzusehen, dass sie ihren Bruder nicht so schnell aus dem Bett bringen würde.

„Na, wenigstens weißt du jetzt Bescheid. Komm in die Küche, wenn dir nach Frühstück ist. Ich glaube, für ein paar kann ich es heute später ansetzen. Dwalin, ich habe Blaubeerkuchen im Ofen, wenn du mir behilflich sein könntest?" Sprachs und verschwand, natürlich ohne die Vorhänge wieder zu schließen. Der Krieger warf Thorin noch einen letzten Blick zu, murmelte ein: „Mach dir keine Gedanken, in dieser Lage waren wir alle schon wenigstens einmal", und beeilte sich, der Zwergin zu folgen.

Thorin lauschte noch einen Moment auf die Schritte, bis diese auf dem Gang verklungen waren, dann tat er das einzige, was ihm noch blieb. Mit einer erschöpften Geste zog er die Decke über den Kopf und verkroch sich erneut in der Dunkelheit, schwor sich dabei nie wieder ein Versprechen Dáins zu unterschätzen und vor allem nichts mehr anzurühren, was den Namen „Grórs Schädelspalter" trug.


End file.
